Stay the Night
by BsBLady
Summary: "I got to know if you're the one that got away. Even though it was never meant to be." This is not a Violate story. Please read & review!


**Disclaimer: **This story is a work of FAN FICTION. I apologize in advance if the story offends anyone, and yes, I know that this will _never_ happen in real life! I wrote it purely for entertainment and not to incite any wars. Also, I apologize in advance for the lack of smut. Sadly, I can't seem to write any smut these days. :/

With that said, please read, enjoy, and review! :D

* * *

**EPOV**

"Taissa!" the barista called out to be heard over the noise in the café.

I immediately look towards the front of the café from where I was sitting. _Taissa's here?_ I think to myself as I scan the crowd looking for her. Then I spot her as she made her way towards the barista.

It's been almost a year since I last saw her, and I didn't realize how much I missed her until now. Life has been hectic for me, so keeping in touch with friends has been a low priority. But me and Taissa . . . we've always had this underlying connection, and seeing that she was alone and I was alone, I quickly grabbed my stuff and followed her as she walked out of the café.

"Hey! Taissa! Wait up!" I yell as I jog to catch up to her.

Strangely, I feel my stomach flip when I see her turn around and see her smile once she recognized me.

"Evan! What are you doing here?" Taissa says happily as she lifts her arms to me when I close in to give her a hug.

I squeeze her slight body against mine and inhale her familiar scent. Again, I feel that strange flip in my stomach. I reluctantly let her go and smile down at her.

"We're on a break for Christmas, so I decided to come home since my rents want to come out here to get away from the snow."

"Where's Emma?" Taissa asks as she looks around us, noticing that Emma wasn't around.

My smile falters a bit. The truth is Emma and I have not been doing too good. We tried to work things out earlier this year, but I don't know. I can't even explain it to myself. All I know is that although we're still engaged, I really don't see myself marrying her. In fact, I don't even think Emma sees herself marrying me either. It's almost like we're still together just because neither one of us wants to be the one to call it off.

"Emma's in New York. She's gonna spend Christmas over there," I reply.

Taissa giggles at my answer and says, "Ha! I'm supposed to be in New York too! Vera wants to host Christmas at her house over there since it's close to where my family is from, but I'm skipping out this year."

I smile at Taissa's giddy expression. "What are you doing today?" I ask, hoping that she didn't have to be somewhere. I wanted to spend more time catching up with her, and I didn't really have anything else planned for the day. My parents were staying at the Grand Californian for the night because they wanted to go to Disneyland to check out all the Christmas decorations.

I watch as her smile fades. "I was on my way to meet up with my boyfriend. Well, actually my _ex_-boyfriend."

For some reason I feel my heart squeeze hearing Taissa mention her boyfriend, ex or not. I knew she had a boyfriend, and if I remember right, he was older than me, which made him a lot older than Taissa.

"Oh, do you have to go right away?" I ask.

Taissa bit her bottom lip as she looked at me. My gaze went to her mouth and all of a sudden the memory of our first kiss flashed in my mind.

_"Are you ready?" I whisper to Taissa with a small smile._

_She gives me a cheeky grin and looks up at me with smiley eyes._

_"The question is, are YOU ready?" She whispers back._

_"And, Action!" we hear the assistant director say on the megaphone._

_We're filming in Violet's bedroom, and we're sitting on her bed. I get into character and stare into Taissa's eyes as I watch her get into character as well. _

_Tate is such a kick-ass character. I love coming to work everyday and Taissa is awesome. She's going to be seventeen soon and I thought she was a pretty good actress considering this was only her second project. Her raw talent brought out something in me that made me want to give my all in each scene we did together. I couldn't have asked for a better screen partner._

_I look into her eyes as I start to lean in towards her. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips, and my gaze went to her mouth before I closed the distance between us and captured her lips with mine. As soon as my lips touch Taissa's, I lean over her, and lay her down on the bed._

_I could feel my heart speed up as I get caught up in the scene. Her lips feel soft and plush, and I have to fight off the instinct to slip my tongue into her mouth. Instead I pull away from her lips and start placing open-mouth kisses along her neck. I could feel her pulse become erratic against my lips and I heard her let out a small gasp when I lightly sucked on a sensitive spot below her ear. I feel myself smile against her neck and realize I'm not unaffected by her reactions to what I'm doing to her. Yeah, we're acting out a scene, but what hot-blooded guy wouldn't be affected by a hot, responsive female laying beneath him?_

"Evan? Earth to Evan," I hear Taissa say as she waves a hand in front of my face. Snapping out of my memory, I focus on her and notice she's smirking at me.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," I say sheepishly.

Smiling at me, she then says, "I was saying I could text my ex and tell him I'd rather meet up with him tomorrow if you want to hang out or something."

"Yeah, I'm parked across the street. Do you want to go somewhere so we could catch up?" I ask. Remembering our first kiss had me thinking if she's the one that got away.

Taissa smiles, grabs my arm, and says, "Let's go."

* * *

**TPOV**

I'm a little surprised when we arrive at Evan's house, but I can't say that I'm disappointed. As we walk in I notice immediately Emma's influence on the decor. Looking around I really don't see anything that seemed would fit Evan's personality. Well, at least the Evan that I knew.

Giving out a low whistle, I say, "Nice pad."

"I'll be sure to let Emma know you like what she's done with the place," Evan replies with a chuckle.

I take my jacket off as we walk to the living room. The living room is a large, open space, with a big, comfy sectional facing a huge flat screen tv that dominated the area. This room felt more like Evan.

"Make yourself at home," Evan says as he takes my jacket from me. "The bathroom is down the hall on the right, if you need to use it. Are you hungry?"

"Actually, yeah, I haven't had dinner yet."

"Good, me too. I'll see what I can put together for us," Evan says with a smile.

I smile back at him as I make my way to the bathroom. I haven't seen or heard from Evan in almost a year, and it's been way longer than that since we actually hung out. Yet it's almost like we do this everyday.

"Okay," I call over my shoulder, "I'm gonna use the bathroom and then I'll come help you."

When I come out of the bathroom, I could hear Evan in the kitchen, opening cabinets, banging on pots &amp; pans, and I head towards that direction. All of a sudden a little black terrier ran up to me, let out a bark, and then ran back down the hall from where I had come from. It let out another bark and I turned back around to see what it wanted.

"Hey, boy, what do you need?" I said as I squated next to the dog and gave it a little pat on the head. The little dog gave my hand a lick and then ran towards an open bedroom. When it got to the doorway, it turned to see if I was following and when he saw me standing in the same spot, he let out another bark.

_He wants me to follow him_, I thought to myself with a smile as I walk over to the doorway.

I look into the bedroom and realize that it's Evan &amp; Emma's room. My first reaction is to back away, forget about the dog, and just go to the kitchen to help Evan. But there's a part of me that is curious about their room. It's a morbid curiosity since it was only a few short years ago when I had a huge crush on Evan. I really shouldn't want to prove to myself how much he belongs to Emma.

_I'm probably going to regret this_, I think as I walk into the room. The room is huge, almost as big as the living room, and is awash in different shades of blue and cream. Unlike the living room with it's big sectional, there's a gigantic king size bed that dominates the room. My eyes linger on the bed and I feel my heart speed up as I walk towards it. I run my fingers along the soft duvet, and unexpectedly I feel my stomach drop as an image of Evan and Emma pops into my mind. In my mind, he's kissing her passionately on the bed.

I _know_ how Evan kisses, and even though we've only kissed while filming, I _know_ how passionate he is. Remembering this, I suddenly feel sad. I know I shouldn't feel this way, and I had worked hard to get over my feelings for him years ago. It hurt too much knowing he never reciprocated my feelings. Not that he even knew I felt that way about him of course. I never was one to pursue a guy, and even if I was, he always had a girlfriend. Now he has a fiance. I guess it was never meant to be.

The little terrier lets out a bark behind me, and startled, I jump at the sound and turn around. I gasp when I see why the dog barked. Evan is standing in the doorway.

_Shit! How am I going to explain why I'm in his room touching his bed!?_ I think frantically.

My eyes widen slightly as I watch Evan walk towards me. I'm trying to read his face for any sign of anger, but all he's doing is staring at me. He's not smiling but he doesn't look mad either.

Now he's standing directly in front of me and looking down at my face. He's standing so close that I could feel his body heat. I could also feel the bed behind me, and for one crazy moment, I have the urge to fall back onto the bed, pulling Evan on top of me.

"What are you doing?" Evan asks quietly.

I moisten my suddenly dry lips. I notice his eyes dart to my mouth and butterflies start to riot in my stomach. _I need to get out of here_, I think as my fight or flight response kicks in.

"I . . . I, um, I'm sorry. I should probably go now," I stammer out, getting ready to side-step him and run out of the house.

But Evan somehow knows what I was about to do cause he side-steps with me and grabs a hold of my arms. He leans into me, trapping me between his body and the bed. The butterflies I felt a minute ago have turned into fucking birds in my stomach, and I gulp as I stare up at Evan trying to figure out what is going through his mind.

"Wait. I don't want you to go," Evan says, "Stay with me. Please. I don't want to be alone tonight."

* * *

**EPOV**

I look at Taissa as I wait for her to respond. I see the confusion in her eyes, but I see something else as well. Call it wishful thinking but, for a second, it looked like there was yearing in her eyes.

I know what I'm doing. Even though I'm with Emma, I'm sick and tired of feeling so alone. I had to know if there could be anything between me and Taissa. It's an impulse that has been burning a hole in my gut ever since I spotted her at the cafe. And I know it won't go away unless I do something about it.

"Evan . . ." I hear Taissa whisper and when she looks at my mouth, I know how I want this night to end.

I grip her arms a little more firmly as I slowly move my head towards her. When I reach her lips, I hesitate before touching them, and look into her eyes. She's looking back at me with hooded eyes and I could feel her soft exhalation against my lips before she moves her head that fraction of a centimeter forward until our lips finally touch.

It's been a year since the last time we kissed, and that was because we were filming. This is the first time we have _ever_ kissed without anyone else in the room, and it's like nothing I've ever felt before and everything I always wanted to feel. What started out as a soft, gentle kiss, soon turned into a kiss full of need and want.

I lean over her, pushing her onto the bed, and in the back of my mind I can't help but think that this is almost exactly like our first kiss. Except this time I don't fight the urge to slip my tongue into Taissa's mouth, and this time there is no one around to yell "Cut!".

I groan when I feel her hands tangle in my hair, and I grind myself between her legs, feeling her warmth surround me. I plunge my tongue into her honey flavored mouth over and over. I can't get enough of her taste. I want more.

I bring my hands down to slip under her shirt, and I feel her stomach twitch when I lightly graze her ribs with my fingers. I smile against her mouth at her reaction. By the time my hands reach her bra, I could feel her thighs trembling against my hips, and it takes everything in me to control myself to not start ripping her clothes off.

Suddenly, Taissa grips my hands and pulls away from my kiss.

"Evan, wait . . . stop," I hear her gasp.

Not wanting to stop, I continue to kiss along her neck, and I lightly suck on that spot below her ear remembering how much she liked that.

I hear her breathing harshly, and then she's trying to push me off of her.

I lift myself up to look at her, but don't move my position from between her legs. Taissa covers her eyes with her arm and I could see her trying to get control of herself.

"What's wrong?" I ask

I watch as she takes her arm away from her eyes and she looks at me with an accusing glare.

"What's wrong? You're engaged! That's what's wrong!" Taissa all but yells at me.

I stare at her, feeling my heart thump almost painfully in my chest. I let out a sigh, and finally move off of her to sit on the bed.

"I'm not going to marry Emma," I say looking at the floor. I feel the bed shift as Taissa moves so that she's sitting on the bed as well.

She stays quiet for a second, and then sarcastically says, "Really? Last I heard you and Emma were still engaged."

I turn my head to look at her and grab a hold of her hands. I don't want her to think I'm bullshitting her, cause I'm not.

"I'm serious, Tai. I'm not gonna marry Emma! The only reason why we're still engaged is because neither one of us wants to be the one to call it quits. Being with you here . . . now I know that I'm gonna have to be the one to break things off with her," I say with the conviction I now feel.

I get confused when I see tears fill Taissa's eyes at my words.

"Am I just an experiment then? To see if you can get the balls to man up and call off your engagement?" Taissa asks bitterly.

Getting angry at her words, I lunge at her, forcing her back on the bed.

"Don't you _ever_ think that you're just an experiment to me," I growl into her startled face before swooping down and kissing her with all the pent-up frustration and lonliness I've been feeling for the past year.

She doesn't respond at first and I could taste her tears as they spill over her eyes, but when I feel her tongue touch mine, I groan into her mouth, clutching her body tightly against my own.

We have always had this unspoken connection between us, and now I _know_ that she _is_ the one that got away. Even if it was never meant to be between us, we have tonight.

I break away from the kiss and lean my forehead against her's.

"Stay with me. Please, just stay the night," I whisper against her lips.

She leans up, gives me a gentle kiss, and whispers, "Okay."

* * *

**A/N:** This story was inspired by the song "Stay the Night" by Green Day. If it wasn't for angel haunted I probably wouldn't have finished it! Thank you my friend! Also thank you to anyone who reads &amp; reviews! Hopefully this story won't be taken down too quickly! Until next time! xoxoxoxo


End file.
